Rush
by jesross
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet when they move onto the same dorm floor on their first day of college. Same as my post on the LJ community - just thought I'd try it out over here too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rush  
**Author**: jesross  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: PG for now  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Summary**: Callie and Arizona meet when they move onto the same dormitory floor at their first day of college.  
**AN**: This is my first post here... This is already posted at the C/A LJ community, but I thought I'd give this a try. Anyway, I really struggled getting this going, and I feel like it has started off kind of boring... I'm very open to suggestions/ideas for future chapters, so send them my way!

**Callie**

I felt the pace of my heartbeat rapidly increasing as we pulled up to my dorm. This was it. I was going to college. Living away from my parents for the first time ever. Moving onto a floor with 30+ girls I had never met before. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and took one last deep breath for luck before stepping out of the car to start hauling my stuff up to my room.

I had facebooked several of the girls on my floor before coming, so I knew I would be greeted with at least a few friendly and somewhat familiar faces. I ran into a few of them while awkwardly dragging boxes in and out of the elevator with my parents following close behind. Of course I had to live on the 13th floor. No way could moving in be easy for me. By the time we had gotten all of my stuff in my dorm room, I was a sweaty mess and could think of nothing but showering so that my first impression on all these new people wasn't a smelly, sticky one. My mom wouldn't let me go that easily though. She cried and hugged me for at least a half hour while I silently thanked god that my new roommate wasn't present to witness this display of emotion. Her stuff was here, but I had yet to meet her. I assumed that she had gone to get lunch or something and would be back soon enough. I was also secretly terrified to let my parents leave. When they left, that meant I was really on my own. I kept my badass exterior firmly in place, but was having an internal panic attack as I watched my parents board the elevator one last time on their way out.

I immediately walked back in my room and shut the door to allow my fear to take over, even if just for a few minutes. I collapsed on my bed and sobs racked my body as I let the reality of the situation hit me. I actually was really excited to start college. I knew that this was supposed to be the best 4 years of my life, and I was thrilled about the new adventure, but just for a few minutes, I needed to let myself be scared. Just then, I heard a key turning in the lock and made my best effort to restrain my crying and pull myself together in the few brief seconds I had before the intruder saw me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. Are you ok? I'm your new roommate, Addison, by the way – if you don't recognize me from my facebook profile."

I sniffle one last time to gather myself and force an embarrassed smile on my face. "Hi. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Parents just left and I got a little emotional. And yeah, I recognize you. I'm Callie Torres… obviously. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Addison had assured me that she understood exactly how I was feeling and helped me calm down a little bit. We then had that conversation I knew I would have a thousand more times over the next couple of days. "What's your major?" "Where are you from?" "Why did you decide to come here?" All of those standard questions that are required in the first steps of getting to know someone. After we got that out of the way, we fell into a real conversation with surprising ease. I could tell I was really going to like her, and again sent up a prayer of thanks that I got so lucky with my roommate assignment. I had heard horror stories about college roommates, but could tell I wasn't going to have any major issues with Addison.

**Arizona ****  
**  
After finally getting all my belongings in place in my new dorm room and taking a power nap, I decided a shower was definitely in order. Moving up to the 13th floor certainly works up a sweat. I was a little nervous about the shower situation. 30 girls sharing a bathroom could lead to some awkward moments, especially once everyone finds out about my sexual orientation. I've experienced plenty of bigotry in my life. I saw the girls in gym class waiting for me to leave before undressing to take their showers. I've had girls yell at me for just looking at them, accusing me of checking them out. These kinds of situations can make sharing a bathroom extremely uncomfortable.

As I finish up my first shower in my new home without any encounters, I wrap my towel tightly around me and gather my clothes and shower caddy and head for the exit. I am so absorbed in my thoughts on my way out, I don't even see the beautiful Latina on her way in until I'm crashing into her. Our fronts slam together, and I drop everything in my hands in favor of keeping my towel on.

"Oh my god! I'm so – I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! I'm sorry!" I all but scream as I rush to pick up my things while struggling to keep my towel in place. This is so not the first impression I wanted to make on anyone of my new living companions… especially someone so… wow. She really is gorgeous. Stunningly beautiful. So much so that I find myself too caught up in her to even hear the words coming out of that luscious mouth.

"…really don't worry about it. Hey, are you ok?" I hear as I finally tune into what she's saying.

_Oh my god, quit staring. Come on, Arizona, say something._"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just – I was just startled. I'm sorry." _Ugh. Smooth.__  
_  
"Hey, it's ok. Everyone's a little preoccupied today I think. I'm Callie Torres. 1361. I'm assuming you live on this floor too?" she says with a smile that literally steals the breath from my chest.

_Focus, Arizona! There's like a 1% chance that she's gay too, and even smaller that she'd be into you. Pull it together so that she will at least be friends with you._

"Yes. Arizona Robbins. 1359. Which I think means we're next door neighbors!"

_Better. You're doing better. At least forming coherent sentences._I shoot her a dimpled grin trying to convey that I'm excited about living next to her and hoping that we can be friends._  
_  
"Fantastic! Well I'll find you after I get cleaned up and we can find something to do tonight, yeah?"

_She wants to hang out with me already?! I must have pulled it together better than I thought. Or maybe she's just as desperate for new friends as I am. Who am I kidding? We all are. It's a new place with new people. Of course she's just desperate for friends. You don't have a chance Robbins._

"Sounds great Callie! See you in a while!"

**Callie****  
**  
I smile and give her a nod as I finally walk past her toward the showers. Before entering, I turn to catch another glimpse of her as she exits the bathroom. To my surprise, she turns at almost the exact same moment to glance back at me. I simply grin and throw a polite wave in her direction and I think I see a slight blush color her cheeks as she quickly redirects her gaze toward the floor, like she's embarrassed that I caught her turning to look at me again. She briefly meets my eyes once more before scurrying off toward her room.

I carefully arrange my clothes on the bench inside the stall so that they won't get wet and step into the stream of water. I'm grateful for these few minutes alone. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't been walking around with a certain amount of anxiety weighing me down all day. I was excited for this new chapter in my life, but this first day was a bit overwhelming. I don't always like people. And this day was all about meeting new people and making new friends and it took a lot of my energy to force out that much affability. After collecting myself following the minor breakdown in front of my new roommate, we had ventured out around the hall to meet some of the other girls. As expected, I had almost the same conversation nearly 15 times, and was getting tired of hearing myself talk about how I was pre-med and from Miami. There were definitely some girls I could tell I was going to mesh with better than others.

Even in my extremely brief and somewhat awkward encounter with Arizona, I could tell there was something about her I liked. She looked like she was probably one of those popular girls, the type that would probably join a sorority and hook up with a select few guys while bragging about all the others she had turned down. Yet, from what I could tell of her personality, she didn't embody that stereotype at all. She seemed… sweet. And kind of nervous. There was something endearing about that.

After my shower, back in my room, Addison and I get ready for a night out with the agenda yet to be determined. She's trying on a million different pairs of heels asking me which look best. It took me all of about five minutes to choose my black pants and forest green satin top. I knew these pants fit my curves just right and the shirt exposed just enough cleavage to be tempting, but not enough to be slutty. As I'm finishing up my makeup, I see a head of blonde curls poke itself through our half-opened door. Arizona is glowing with excitement as she brings herself fully into the room.

"Hey neighbors!" she cheerfully says, smiling over at Addison and then drawing her gaze over to me through the mirror. Her eyes linger on me for a second longer than seems natural, but she doesn't seem to be meeting my eyes. Finally, she looks up to make eye contact with me in the mirror and says, "Soooo… word on the street is there's a big party at Sigma Nu tonight. You guys in?"

"Definitely!" Addison shouts without hesitation. "Frat boys, here I come!"

I chuckle and confirm my plans to attend. "Yeah, sounds good! My boyfriend's brother is in that fraternity, so we'll even know one of the brothers!"

I look back at Arizona, expecting to see her elated that we both would be joining her for the party, but her face seems to have dropped slightly.

**Arizona****  
**  
_Boyfriend. She said boyfriend._I found myself feeling much more confident after drying off from my shower and talking to a few of the girls about finding plans for the evening. With this newly found boldness, I had decided to go invite Callie and her roommate to join us for our first big party as real college students. I was excited about feeling out the situation with her and seeing what my chances actually were with such a gorgeous specimen. But she said boyfriend. _Not only is she straight, but she's taken. Shit… Well I've got a whole year with her as my next door neighbor- maybe I can change that. It'll be a challenge. But there's nothing like the thrill of the chase, right?__  
_  
"Great!" I say after reaffixing the false smile on my lips. "I'm just gonna go get ready!"

I shimmy into my little black dress and strap on some killer heels after smoothing lotion on my legs and ensuring that I didn't miss any spots while shaving. I finish touching up my makeup and add a little more eyeliner for the smoky-eye effect and spray on a touch of perfume. I then turn to my roommate to make sure she is ready before we head over to get Callie and Addison from their room for the party.

"Christina, you ready?"

"Ugh. Yeah, whatever," she responds. I can tell she's not psyched about this party, but when I told her there would be unlimited free booze, she seemed to perk up a little.

I check myself in the mirror one last time, and drag Christina out the door with me.

_Game on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Rush  
**Author**: jesross  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: PG-13.. for now.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Summary**: Callie and Arizona meet when they move onto the same dormitory floor at their first day of college.  
**AN**: So I took the opportunity of a rare quiet Friday night in to sit by myself, drink a bottle of wine, and write this. It was written pretty quickly and maybe a tiny bit drunkenly. So try not to judge me for any errors/mistakes. I would go back and edit, but I don't really have time, and just wanted to get this posted. Hope you enjoy!

Also, I am fairly new at this site. I don't really know if/how I can respond to reviews. I usually like to do that individually to let people know how much I appreciate them. But since I haven't figured that out yet, I'll just say, in general, here: thanks to those of you that reviewed!! It really makes me feel good. Like, really. Since there seemed to be a little bit of interest in this story, I figured I'd go ahead and keep posting it here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Callie****  
**  
This party was everything I expected and nothing I expected all at the same time. It was crowded, and hot. Loud and sticky. The four of us had somehow gotten separated from the rest of the girls from our floor. I led Arizona, Cristina, and Addison down the crowded hallway toward the giant Gatorade cooler of "jungle juice." I had never heard of this beverage before, but apparently each cooler includes a fifth of Everclear and two of vodka, along with some fruit juice. Somehow, it still tasted delicious. Like Koolaid with just the slightest kick. This was our 6th trip to the cooler and its effects were beginning to become apparent in everyone's actions. I'm pretty sure Arizona's roommate had been sneaking away more often to refill her glass without us, because she seemed to be particularly hammered. I can't quite figure her out. She seems pretty abrasive. But she's also blunt, and gets straight to the point. I like that about her.

As I weave our group in and out of the masses of people crowding the hallway, I'm clutching Arizona's hand as she follows behind me. The four of us have made a train, all linking hands to stay together. It's the only possible way to get a group through this massive crowd. The ridiculous number of people in this tiny space have made the air hot and thick. I feel a drop of sweat trickle down my back and loosen my hold on Arizona's hand for a brief moment to let a rush of air cool off our palms for a moment, but feel her tighten her hold on my hand almost immediately. She must be a little tense from the crowds and the noise in here. I give her hand a little squeeze for reassurance and feel her relax a little bit.

When we finally make it to the table with the cooler, we all refilled our cups. Cristina downed hers in about 5 seconds and immediately asked for another refill. I can hold my liquor pretty well, but this tiny little Asian girl was making me look like a lightweight. How is this possible? So I, too, downed my drink and got another refill. After eyeing me, glancing at each other and a shrug of their shoulders, Arizona and Addison followed suit.

An hour and a couple of cups of jungle juice later, I found myself in the basement of the frat house dancing with my new living companions. The alcohol flowing through our veins certainly made everyone a little braver and more comfortable with each other. Not that I would ever have any problem with dancing in public, but this liquid courage made me dance just a little freer. Addison had found some guy with absurdly perfect flowing hair and had been grinding on him for the last few minutes. Cristina was challenging some redhead to shots over in the corner.

Arizona and I had remained together but each had guys trying to work their way in our pants by rhythmically pounding their pelvises against our asses. I looked up and met her eyes, and she gave me a look that said she wasn't enjoying this any more than I was. I smirked at her and motioned for her to come toward me, letting her know about my plan to get these douche bags off of us. She seemed to pick up on my hint rather quickly and started taking steps toward me, keeping her movements in time with the beat. Once she was close enough, I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer so that we were now dancing with each other rather than the guys grinding up on us. They, however, didn't seem to get it. I felt the need to rid myself of the creeper that was getting way too touchy-feely and quickly turned around so that my back was against Arizona's front, effectively eliminating the boy behind me from the equation. It took him a few seconds, but he eventually saw what I was trying to do and turned to bump up against some other girl, as if it didn't even faze him. And honestly, I don't think it did.

We moved together with the beat, and I felt her hands come to rest on my waist and her face lean in close to my ear like she needed to tell me something.

"We got rid of yours, now get this tool off of me," she said.

I chuckled, and again turned so that I was facing her. I put one of my legs between hers, gripped her by the hips, and jerked her closer before leaning in to put my chin on her shoulder and come face to face with the man that was trying to work his magic on her.

"I'm glad you've been keeping my girl company, but I've got her from here. Thanks," I said to him before dismissing him with a wink. He stood there, stock still for a few seconds, comprehending what I said, before stumbling off to tell all his friends what had just happened. I pulled back a little to look at Arizona who looked a little panicked, but generally amused at the stunt I had just pulled. We shared a laugh before I spun again to put my back to her and continue dancing.

I raised my arms in the air as I was dancing and hers jutted out from behind at either side of me as her thigh hitting my hip on occasion was my only sign that we were keeping rhythm with each other. When the song changed from an upbeat dance mix to a smoother R&B song, her hands fell down to my hips and we continued to move in time with each other. I subconsciously backed up into her body and started rocking my hips to the beat. I felt my pulse quicken as her hips began to gyrate against my ass. I looked around and saw that there were plenty of girls dancing on each other like this. Apparently, it's ok to grind with anyone nearby at these kinds of parties. The level of my drunkenness was causing me to lose myself in the music, so I took that little bit of reassurance and ran with it as I reached behind me and held Arizona's hips tighter to me with one hand and wrapped the other around the back of her neck. We danced for a while, just losing ourselves in the beats before I was brought back to earth by her nails trailing up my thigh. _That's not normal in the code of girl-friends dancing, right? Maybe it is…_ Either way, it felt good, and I was too drunk to think anything of it really, so I grabbed her other hand and twirled myself to face her again before pulling her in against me. Again I positioned one of my legs between hers and place one hand on her hip, still holding hers with my other, as I continued grinding to the beat.

* * *

**Arizona**

It has taken every single drop of self control contained within me to not drag her away to have my way with her tonight. I was drunk as hell, as she has been all but torturing me with the way she moves that body. Feeling her against me like this was even more intoxicating than that silly juice we've been chugging all night. And she seems as into it as I am. _Gah, I'm getting my hopes up. She's just drunk and dancing and having a good time. The way she's digging her nails into my hip as she grips it to keep me pressed to her doesn't mean anything right? She's just dancing. But god, it is so damn sexy. _

She was clearly startled when I couldn't resist dragging my nails up her thigh, and seemed to tense for a second. In that second, I completely panicked. _Did I go too far? Did I just freak her out? What is going through her mind? _But then she grabbed my other hand and twirled her way into my arms, pressing her front flush against mine, thrusting her leg between mine and resting a hand on my hip. _God. Did I just die and go to heaven? _

Somehow, we ended up with our bodies still pressed together, but we had repositioned so that our foreheads were resting against one another. I was completely lost in the feeling of her against me as I felt her hand journey from my hip, down past the hem of my dress to my bare thigh. I ignored the sound of my heart pounding to revel in her touch, and in the sensation of her breath on my lips. Then, out of nowhere, I felt her head jerk up and her hands push me back. Not roughly. There was still a gentleness in her touch. But she clearly wanted me off of her right at that moment.

As I came to my senses, I saw the cause of her distraction. A strikingly handsome man walking toward us, looking a bit stunned.

"Oh my god, hey Aaron! I asked the guy at the door if you were here tonight and tried to tell him that I know you! Apparently being the girlfriend of the frat president's brother doesn't help a girl out around here," she shouted as he approached. She ran her hand down my arm and shot me a smile before stepping past me to meet him in a hug. For a moment, I felt incredibly awkward. I started to dart away to the bathroom, but as I did, she caught my arm to introduce me.

"Aaron, this is my friend and neighbor in the dorm, Arizona. Arizona, this is my boyfriend's brother, Aaron. He's the one I told you about. Some big shot in this fraternity, apparently," she said as she winked at him.

I did my best to pull myself together and appear sober as I reached out to shake his hand. "Hi Aaron. Great party. This is great. I'm glad to meet you." _Wow. That was all kinds of awkward. Now you're embarrassing yourself in front of not only her, but also her friends?!_ I'm still trying to calm my libido from the feeling of Callie's body pressed against mine and reeling from the idea that I'm meeting her boyfriend's brother right now. But I really need to pull it together.

Just then I saw someone rushing toward me in my peripheral and turned just as Cristina grabbed my arm. "Listen, Blondie. We need to go. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hurl all the contents of my stomach pretty soon."

_Ah my new roommate. _She's nothing if not brash and abrasive. I can tell that already. She did have pretty good timing though. I didn't want to stay in conversation with this girl I was crushing on and her boyfriend's brother any longer. I grinned, introduced Cristina to Aaron, and told Callie I would see her back at the dorm before starting to walk away with Cristina. But then I felt a strong tug on my arm.

"No, I'll come with you. Don't be silly. Anyway, I'm pretty sure my roommate is going to be shacking up with that guy over there tonight, and I don't want to walk back alone. So I'm coming with," she says to me. She then turns back to Aaron and says a somewhat hurried goodbye.

"Alright, well get that brother of mine to come visit soon, will ya?" he shouts at her as we walk away.

"I'm workin on him. Don't worry – I can be very persuasive," she yells back, putting particular emphasis on the word 'very' and sending a conniving wink his way.

"Ew. Unnecessary, Torres," Aaron shouts back. _My thoughts exactly._ "I don't wanna know what you do with my brother." _Neither do I._

On our way out the door, I was supporting Cristina, trying to aid in her efforts to remain upright, and noticed Callie digging in her purse. She brought out her phone and hit a couple buttons before pressing it to her ear. Whoever she was calling, she obviously had on speed dial.

"Hey babe! Just saw your brother at my first big college frat party!" she said into the phone.

_Of course she's calling her boyfriend. Of course, when I can think of nothing else but her hand on roaming my thigh, all she's thinking about is getting in touch with her boyfriend. Ugh._ I wonder if she dances like that with him. I wonder if she lets his hands roam her wander around her body the way she let mine. _Of course she does. What am I thinking?_ It's her boyfriend. They have sex. He's touched her in ways I can only dream about. _Whoa, stop it, Arizona. I cannot be having these thoughts already. We're just becoming friends. I cannot mess this up by getting jealous already. _

"No, I only had like one or two drinks." She's lying. Why does she feel the need to lie to him? "Yeah, I'm headed back to the dorm now with the girls from my floor … Ok, lo- um, yeah. You too," she said somewhat awkwardly as she glanced toward me sideways. _Did she just avoid telling him she loved him while looking at me? No, you're dreaming things up now. Stop it._

After a torturously long walk home trying to keep everyone walking straight and taking a wrong turn at some point, we finally made it back to the dorm and hopped on the elevator to go up to our floor. Callie and I tried to tuck Cristina into bed, but about halfway through, she gagged a bit, and shouted, "Nope! Gotta hurl. Outta my way," as she leapt from the bed and dashed toward the bathroom. Callie and I looked at each other. Callie had held Cristina's hair back when we had to stop on the way home for her to puke in some bushes, so I told her to relax while I handled it this time.

After several minutes and a few rounds of Cristina vomiting in the bathroom, she finally let me walk her back to our room to go to bed. I was so preoccupied with depositing Cristina in her bed that I didn't even notice at first that Callie had fallen asleep in mine. I contemplated what to do.

I could go through her purse to find her keys and go sleep in her bed. That's kind of weird though. She might not be ok with that. I looked over to Cristina's bed to see if there was any more room in her bed than Callie left in mine. My sickeningly drunk roommate had sprawled her tiny body out in a way that covered literally the entire bed. It was quite impressive really. But not quite as impressive as the snore ringing out from her side of the room. Sleeping with her was out. The only options left were crawling into my bed with Callie or resigning myself to sleeping on the floor. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into that bed and wrap my arms around that beautiful creature sleeping so gracefully even in her intoxicated state. I would love to snuggle close to her, breathe her in all night, and savor the closeness of her. I knew I couldn't do that, but I didn't know if I would be able to control myself if I got in that bed with her.

So I lay down on the cold, hard floor with a throw pillow and a small extra blanket I happened to have brought with me. I lay there replaying the events of the night. I was trying to bring back the feeling of Callie rhythmically thrusting ass back against my pelvis, the sensation of her hand pulling me impossibly closer as her body collided repeatedly with mine. Could she really not feel this attraction? This connection? I felt myself getting aroused all over again, but then I heard rustling coming from my bed and a cold hand grabbing mine.

"Arizona, why are you on the floor in your own room? Come on, there's room up here for you," she said, and I can't help but be elated that she chose to invite me to join her rather than ushering herself back to her own room.

I let out a small giggle before responding, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Shut up. No arguments. Come on. I'm tired. Just get up here."

I didn't put up any more of a fight, and tried to hide my giddiness as I rose to my feet before carefully lying on half of my bed. I'm not sure which way to face or what position to assume. I needed not tempt myself by facing her, but I didn't want to turn away either. So I lay there on my back for a few minutes, trying to relax my tense muscles as I wrestled with my thoughts. She glanced over at me and shuffled to pull out one side of the blanket that she had wrapped herself in before throwing half of it over my body. Her arm landed across my torso, and although I don't think she was even conscious enough to recognize that it had happened, I still considered it a rousing victory for me.

"Go to sleep, Arizona."

I desperately wanted to turn on my side and snuggle into her so that we were spooning, but I was afraid that would wake her enough to make her aware of the placement of her arm. And I didn't want that arm going anywhere. So I did my best to silence the thoughts sprinting through my head and let myself fall into a peaceful, drunken slumber.

* * *

**Callie**

Dancing with Arizona was more fun than I have had in a long time. That girl can move. I'm pretty sure that we had the attention of every guy in the room before Aaron walked in. Not that I was doing it to get attention from guys. I have a boyfriend. I'm in a stable, happy relationship. Sort of. Ok, so we're not exactly stable, and not always happy. But we're working on it. He's just being so crazy and possessive about me going to a different college than him. He thinks that I'm going to get wasted and jump into bed with the first person that hits on me. So I told a little white lie about how much I had to drink and made sure he knew I was going home with girls. I felt a little strange telling him I loved him in front of my new friends, especially Arizona. I'm not even sure why. I had told him I loved him in public before, with perfect strangers around. I just felt wrong about it then for some reason, so I muttered out a quick "You too" before hanging up the phone.

Once we got back to our floor, and Arizona had taken Cristina to go empty her stomach once again, I laid back on Arizona's bed to wait for her to return so we could talk about all the events of the night. I tried to divert my thoughts from how insanely hot our dance session was. _ I probably shouldn't be thinking about that right? It was just two drunk friends having a good time_. _It was nothing._ I forced myself to think about something else, anything else. _Like... my boyfriend? Yeah. That's what I should be thinking about. My wonderful, kind... possessive, annoying boyfriend. _ I can feel sleep trying to take over, but I try to force my eyes open as I waited for the occupants of this room to return from the bathroom. The next thing I knew, though, I woke up with all the lights off, alone in Arizona's bed, with Cristina snoring obnoxiously loudly from across the room. _Where is Arizona?_

I leaned up on my elbows and looked around before spotting a human-shaped lump on the floor next to the bed. _She's so ridiculous. Is she really sleeping on the floor of her own room?_ Without a second thought, I reached down and grabbed her hand to pull her up on to the bed with me. I was far too exhausted to go back to my own room, but I couldn't have her sleeping on the floor.

Once she was settled, I realized that I wasn't sharing the blanket with her at all. So I wrestled to get it out from under me and draped half of it over her before telling her to go to sleep. She was lying there rigid, like she was nervous. After draping the blanket on her, my arm fell across her torso, and I didn't care enough to move it. I was comfortable. I like having someone next to me when I sleep. And I thought I felt her relax just a little under my touch, so I assumed she wasn't bothered by it. I took a deep breath, and inhaled the scent of her lavender shampoo, noticing how comforting and lovely it was, before drifting off to sleep once again.


End file.
